As Told By Shifty Dingo: Wedding Picnic
by CanzetYote
Summary: The Adventures Of blinky Bill. This is the Wedding Picnic episode as told through Shifty's eyes in the first person POV. Oneshot.


_This is an Adventures Of Blinky Bill fanfic. It's actually the Wedding Picnic episode as told through the eyes of Shifty Dingo. I decided to write it from Shifty's eyes in the view of the first person so people can't just sympathize with him but empathize as well._

It was a day like any other day outside of Miss Magpie's class. It was very warm and sunny outside. We were all standing outside listening to Blinky's story about how he shot Marcia on the nose with a nut.

"Zip over here, zip over there, in the air. Twirly wirly wirly PLIP! Right on Marcia's nose." Blinky laughed.

Suddenly, Marcia heard us an rushed over, everyone ran in fear except me because I was already out of breath from laughing so hard.

"Well, Shifty Dingo, what are you laughing at?" Marcia demanded angrily.

"Twirly wirly wirly plip." I chuckled.

Marcia was now furious with me, "I'll give you a twirly wirly wirly plip!" And so, she started trying to stomp on my foot. It didn't hurt one bit, in fact it tickled and I laughed even harder.

"Stop. Stop, that tickles." I begged, still laughing.

"I'll give you hahahahahahaha!" Marcia yelled. And with that she sunk her teeth into my knee. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain run through my leg and I yelped in shock.

"You...you bit me." I said.

Marcia just gave me a dirty look, "Laugh at me again and I'll bite you harder!"

"Marcia, you've gone too far this time, you know bitings not allowed in Greenpatch." Nutsy scolded her.

"You probably given him blood poisoning now." Blinky said.

"Yeah, his leg will swell up like a balloon." Flap added.

"He'll get purple spots." Blinky said.

"His hair will fall out." Splodge said.

All this taunting, all this teasing, how could they be so cruel? How could they take something as serious as blood poisoning so casually? Then I remembered, I was a dingo. A dirty, rotten, weak little dingo and a total loser. All the verbal torment on top of Marcia's bite was too much for my poor heart to take. I broke down, tears stinging my eyes and started weeping softly.

"If he lives that long" Ruff added.

Nutsy put her arm around me and led me into the classroom. It was a gentle touch but did little to ease my sobbing.

So there I was, sitting at my desk crying with bitter tears rolling off my muzzle and hitting my desk in big salty drops. I could feel Nutsy giving me a soothing back massage as I wept and in a second, Miss Magpie entered our class.

"What's all this? Shifty, why are you crying? Marcia, what's wrong with you?" Miss Magpie demanded.

I was sobbing so hard I couldn't respond so Nutsy spoke up for me, "They had a disagreement, Miss Magpie." She said, holding me close and rubbing my back. At this point, Nutsy's massage had finally stopped my crying.

"I will not tolerate biting in my class, if you've been biting again, you're in big trouble!" Miss Magpie barked.

I watched as Marcia shrunk back in her desk, "Well, I that is so-" Marcia began.

I felt so sorry for her I interrupted her by raising my paw, "No, it was nothing like that, Miss Magpie. Marcia knows biting's not allowed." I explained.

"Then let that be the end to it. We shall turn to more pleasant subjects." Miss Magpie said.

Marcia got out of her desk and walked up to me, "Thanks, Shifty. Sorry I bit you."

I just gave Marcia a warm smile back.

"I have an announcement to make. On behalf of Blinky Bill Koala's mother and Nutsy Koala's father, the two of them decided to get married." Miss Magpie choked out, letting a few tears roll down her face, "Pardon me, I always cry at weddings."

The entire class was cheering, including myself. I was so proud of Nutsy but I was also very proud of myself. It was the very first time in my life I felt like a hero, because if it wasn't for me, the wedding would probably never happen. Finding Nutsy's father by chance, what were the odds of that?

Flap spoke up, "That means Nutsy won't have to go away."

"3 cheers!" Marcia shouted.

"HIP HIP HOORAY! HIP HIP HORAY! HIP HIP HOORAY!" the entire class shouted.

"Oh, Nutsy. Are you glad? Poor old Blinky, you're going to have a sister!" Marcia teased.

"Mister and misses Koala have decided to get married at Lake Bunyip, we will then have a picnic." Miss Magpie explained.

The whole class erupted into cheers and I just lit up like a Christmas tree, "I've never been for a picnic. Never!" I said.

"And when we return there will be a village dance." Miss Magpie explained, "With this in mind, I have decided to devote much of our lesson time to a dancing practice. Now, push back those desks."

Dancing. I could feel my heart sink in my chest. Dancing? I knew I was a terrible dancer. I remembered back to the time I was forced to dance in the school play. My leg snagged a curtain, I slipped, fell flat on my face, the props got knocked over. It was a complete disaster. I remember everyone laughing at me and I just ran away and locked myself in my room, and there I just cried and cried and cried all night long until my eyes hurt. That was the most humiliating thing I ever went through. I even wore a brown sheet over my face with eye holes cut out for 2 whole weeks so no one could see my face.

After we helped push our desks out of the way, Miss Magpie spoke, "Good work, children. Now, get ready."

Miss Magpie started playing her piano, "1, 2, 3..."

I sadly stood by, watching everyone dance. I swallowed back a lump in my throat as I was haunted by the painful memory.

"Dance now." Miss Magpie told me. Easier said than done.

"Come on, Shifty." Nutsy told me.

"I can't dance." I whined softly, feeling myself started to sweat from being so nervous.

"Again." Miss Magpie said.

"I'll show you how, take my hands." Nutsy said. At this point, my heart was racing. Nutsy? The most popular girl in class? Asking ME of all kids to dance with her? I felt like the pressure was on. If I messed up, it would be game over.

"1, 2, 3..." Miss Magpie sang.

Nutsy and I held hands and started dancing. Immediately, I knew it was going to be a trainwreck. "1 2 3, 1 2 3, 1 2 3" Nutsy said. Suddenly, my foot stomped on her foot and she let out a howl of pain.

I felt awfully close to crying and I choked back the tears of guilt, "I told you I can't dance." I whimpered.

"Come on, let's try again." Nutsy said. I felt a little bit relieved as Nutsy was giving me a second chance.

"123, 123, 123" Miss Magpie sang.

And so Nutsy and I continued to dance. That was until we had bumped into Splodge and Flap. I just sighed, "It's no good, Nutsy. I just can't dance, see you tomorrow at the picnic."

With a lump in my throat, I walked out of the classroom, picking up my backpack and headed out the door, trying to blink back the stinging tears. As I looked back, I could hear the children laughing at me in the back of my head, calling me a mangy good-for-nothing dingo. I sniffled, wiping my paw across my nose. I began to cry, salty tears dripping from my eyes and down my face. I whipped the tears away and headed for home. I walked and walked, tears streaming down my face every step of the way. By the time I arrived home, I had tears crawling down my muzzle and my throat and nasal passages were parched by tear salt.

My mother opened the door for me and she rolled her eyes, "Oh god, you're crying again? Let me go get a napkin." It wasn't long before my mother returned with a cloth napkin and handed it to me, "Here, dry your eyes and blow your nose on this. Seriously, a crying dingo. What's the matter with you, Shifty?"

I wiped my eyes and muzzle on the cloth and blew my nose into it, "I'm sorry, Ma. I...I'll try to be strong. It's just that, Blinky's mom and Nutsy's dad are getting married and there's gonna be a dance and I can't dance so-"

"Dancing? What do you want to learn dancing for? Dingoes don't dance, they prowl." Ma interrupted me.

Daisy spoke up, "Come on, Ma. Everyone ought to be able to dance. Tell you what, Shifty. You come around to the beauty salon before school tomorrow and I'll give you a turn or two round, You'll soon learn."

Teach me? How to dance? My eyes just lit up, I could barely contain my emotions. I lept on to Daisy and tried showering her with puppy dog kisses and she pushed me off.

"Yeesh, Shifty. Don't be so sloppy." Daisy said. But I ignored her, I was so full of joy I literally skipped out of the dingo house and began hopping up and down with joy. I let out a squeal of happiness as I skipped about. That night, I was in a very good mood. Not even Ma's cooking could sour my mood I was so happy and energized. By the time I fell asleep, I had the best sleep in weeks and even had a dream where I was the best dancer in the universe. I felt invincible and that would soon be my downfall.

When then morning came, I hopped out of bed and dashed out the door. I was so excited, I forgot to grab my backpack and lunch as I ran to the beauty salon at top speed.

I opened the door to the salon and looked around, "Daisy! Daisy! I'm here for my dance lessons. Daisy?" I asked. No answer. I cocked my head. Strange. I then walked to the closet and opened it. A mop fell out. Suddenly, I grabbed the mop and looked at it. It looked talor made for dance steps. I then looked over at the desk and saw a note and it read, "Dear Shifty, meet me back at the our house in the backyard. PS: Did you get the mop? Daisy.

I smiled, Daisy had deliberately planted the mop there. How sweet of her. After reading the note, I headed back for the house, skipping happily while holding the mop. When I arrived home, Danny was outside laying in a lawn chair with a popcorn and soda. I approached him, "Hi, Danny. What's the snack for?"

"Figured I'd get some entertainment watching you dance." Danny replied.

I smiled, "Really? You wanna watch me dance. Awww, gee big brother. That's so nice of you!" I gave Danny a hug but he pushed me off.

"No, I came to see you fail. You know, trip and fall flat on your face so I can laugh at you." Danny said.

I glared at Danny, feeling rather annoyed by my big brother, "I'll improve at dancing. Just you wait, I'll be a dancing sensation when these lessons are through."

"More like a trainwreck sensation, you might want to grab your cloth mask again!" Danny laughed.

I snarled a bit, "I can't believe you're my big brother. Hmph!" I scoffed as I headed to Daisy, "Hey Daisy, I'm ready for my dance lessons."

Daisy had a tape player plugged in and in the tape deck was a cassette for the soundtrack of the movie Flashdance. She pressed play and the song "What A Feeling" started playing.

I started dancing to the song with the mop and began singing along with it:  
><em>What a feeling,<em>  
><em>Being's believing<em>  
><em>I can have it all now I'm dancing for my life<em>  
><em>Take your passion and make it happen<em>  
><em>Pictures come alive, you can dance right through your life<em>

"Wow, his dancing skills...yeesh. The kid really does need help." Daisy said.

"His singing's not much better." Danny commented, taking a sip of his soda.

My ears wilted, overheared them but then I began dancing even harder. I was really working up a sweat and shaking my tail when the song "Maniac" came on:  
><em>She's a maniac, maniac on the floor<em>  
><em>And she's dancing like she's never danced before...<em>

I looked over to Danny who was laughing so hard that tears were running down his face from under his sunglasses while he pointed at me but I just ignored him. Eventually, Danny walked up to the tape player and took the tape out and chucked it clear across the yard.

"What the heck did you do that for?" Daisy snarled at him.

"Flashdance? REALLY? Are you trying to make Shifty a bigger sissy than he already is?" Danny asked.

Daisy grabbed Danny's ear and pulled it, "Shifty, you keep dancing. I need to have a word with Danny."

I nodded, "Okay, Daisy. I can still dance without music."

And so, I danced and danced and danced with that mop. A few hours had passed and I was still dancing, "1, 2, 3. 1, 2, 3...1, 2, 3...you dance divinely, my dear." I said rubbing my face against the mop handle. "1, 2, 3...1, 2..." Suddenly, I stepped in some mud and then I noticed Daisy come toward me.

I smiled at Daisy, "I've been practicing for hours and hours with this mop. Hey, Daisy. Watch me dance!"

"Oh, he's more wooden than his dancing partner." Daisy groaned.

I ignored her and continued dancing, "1, 2, 3. 1, 2, 3. 1, 2, 3."

"Shifty, be careful!" Daisy called out, but it was too late as I was already falling.

Next thing I knew, I was on the ground and I felt an incredibly sharp pain hit my leg, "Oh, my leg. Oh, my leg. Oooh!" I groaned.

Daisy rushed over to my side and tried to help me up but then I heard a sickening crunch. I let out a really loud scream from the level of pain, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"I'll go call the ambulance, Shifty. Try not to move." Daisy said.

"It hurts so bad, Daisy. It hurts so bad." I sobbed. But the pain wasn't the only reason I was crying. Now I knew with a busted leg, I would never be able to dance, let alone walk. The thought of being bedridden crossed my mind, not being able to go outside and play with the other kids. It felt like my heart was being torn out.

Eventually, the paramedics arrived and carried me out of the yard in a stretcher and put me in the ambulance. On the ride to the hospital, Daisy held my hand the entire time. I just couldn't stop crying from the pain. My face was completely soaked with tears and blood was oozing from the cuts on my leg. Just wiggling my toes was enough to send a jolt of pain through my body.

When we arrived at the hospital, Nurse Angelina was waiting for me. They put me in a hospital bed and I was still trembling with shock. So many thoughts raced through my brain as tears continued to run down my muzzle and drip off my nose.

I felt as if my heart had been ripped from my chest and shattered like glass on the unforgiving concrete. Nurse Angelina helped bandage my leg up and I could feel her fingers gently brushing the tears off my face and massaging the backs on my ears, causing me to relax a little.

"Now this may sting a little." Nurse Angelina warned, getting out this bottle of purple medicine. And with that, she wiped the medicine on my scrapes and cuts. I let out a soft whine, tears dripping from my eyes from the pain. She then continued to soothe and comfort me. I sure wished my mother was as nice to me as Nurse Angelina but I'd never tell her that to her face.

By the time she was done fixing me up, I was still whimpering, "So...I won't be able to go to the village dance?" I asked Nurse Angelina with tears in my eyes.

Nurse Angelina patted me on the head, "You won't even be able to walk for a while with a leg like that. Let me tell you something, I'll help drive you home in my ambulance. I'll even let you play with the siren, would that make you feel better?"

My ears wilted sadly and I slowly shook my head, "No, not really. I just want to go home and get some rest, thank you. No sirens for me." I sniffled, wiping my eyes gently.

"Okay, I'll load you back in the ambulance. Everything will be fine as long as you take care of that leg of yours." Nurse Angelina said.

I nodded, a small tear trickling down my left cheek. And so, Nurse Angelina loaded me in the back of her ambulance and drove me home.

That night, I was absolutely restless. I cried several times, drenching my pillow with tears. I couldn't believe something like this happened to me. Why? Why me? Why? By the time morning came around, I was exhausted from crying so much. I had nothing better to do than stare at the ceiling of my bedroom. Seconds, minutes, hours ticked by. I was missing class. I thought about Nutsy and I was beginning to wonder if she even cared about me but then I thought about how strict Miss Magpie was. She wouldn't let Nutsy cut class just so she could visit me. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep despite the sunlight glaring through my window. Eventually I fell asleep and woke up in time for lunch. Ma had made me a bowl of her gruel and I downed it rather quickly. It tasted bitter as it ran down my throat and I made a face. Yuck! It tasted so awful. Every once in a while, Meatball had to carry me to the bathroom when I had to pee or poop. A few hours later I heard a knock on the door and my mother answered it. I got up despite my broken leg and hobbled over to my doorway and looked over. It was Nutsy and she was holding some purple flowers. My ears pricked up and I listened to their conversation.

"It's because of you lot that Shifty is sick. All this dancing and picnics, you've done enough. Now, clear off!" My mother yelled.

I snarled quietly, upset at how my mother was treating Nutsy.

"Please, Misses Dingo. Just let me see Shifty." Nutsy begged.

"NO!" My mother screamed slamming the door in Nutsy's face. The second I heard the door slam my heart once again shattered to pieces. I hobbled back to my bed, buried my face into my pillow and started crying. I didn't know if the tears were from the pain of walking on my broken leg or witnessing Nutsy having the door slammed on her. I just wept softly into my pillow and my mother walked into my room.

"Oh, are you serious? What are you crying about now? Bite the bullet, Shifty. A dingoes life has never been easy." Ma growled.

"Why did you turn Nutsy away like that? She only wanted to comfort me." I sobbed.

My mother sighed, "Listen Shifty, do you really think she cares about you? Look at yourself, you're a dingo. No one cares about dingoes. There's no such thing as friends, it's the dingo way. And for god's sakes, shut off the waterworks. Dingoes don't cry, what kind of son are you supposed to be anyway?"

"I'm sorry, mom. I'm so sorry." I gently sniffled, "I'll try to be strong and not cry anymore, mama."

"Good, cause I'm sick of washing all those handkerchiefs of your snot." Ma replied.

And with that, my mother left my room and I waited and it soon got dark.

Sometimes I even wondered if my own mother cared about my feelings. It made me so sad, no other kid in Greenpatch had to go through this. It wasn't long before there was a knock at the door.

"If its those kids again..." My mother groaned.

Daisy opened the door, "Oh, it's Nurse Angelina, Ma."

"Oh, a do-gooder, poking her nose where she's not wanted." My mother groaned.

After Daisy and Nurse Angelina had a breif conversation, she entered my room and I looked at her with a pleading expression in my eyes.

"Nurse, my leg's a lot better. Say I can go. Say I can go, nurse." I begged, fighting back a new wave of tears.

"Extraordinary." the nurse said, "You are swelled up."

"You put the bandage on me. That's where I scraped myself when I fell over. You know that!" I explained.

"And you've got purple spots. Extraordinary." The nurse said.

By now, I was rather confused, "That's the stuff you put on my cuts." Suddenly, it dawned on me that it wasn't Nurse Angelina I was talking to, "Nurse, you sound funny!"

Suddenly, the totem toppled to reveal Blinky, Nutsy and Marcia. I was surprised.

"Gee, it's you. Why have you come?" I asked Blinky.

"What's the world coming to if a fella can't visit a sick mate?" Blinky asked.

My heart just lit up with joy. Me? A mate? No one has ever said something like that to me, not even my own flesh and blood. I could feel a lump in my throat as I fought back the tears of joy, "Gee, you came to see me. Was it your idea, Blinky?"

"Of course" Blinky replied.

Marcia ran up to my bedside and pounced on it, "Oh, Shifty. You really got blood poisoning from me biting you?" she asked.

"No", I replied, "I fell down a hole out in the yard. It was full of rubbish and I cut myself and broke my leg." I explained.

"It wasn't my bite, then?" Marcia asked.

"Of course not! You reckon a mouse bite could hurt a dingo?" I replied.

Marcia just jumped for joy and cheered. Nutsy pulled out a bunch of beautiful purple flowers, "Here, Shifty. I brought you these."

"And some cake." Blinky added, showing me a small cupcake.

"And some cheese." Marcia said, digging some cheese out of a bag and throwing it into the air at me.

I caught the whole block on cheese in my mouth and started chewing it, "Sit down, tell me what's been happening." I said, my mouth full of cheese.

"Does it hurt, Shifty?" Marcia asked me.

"Not much, can't walk on it, through." I explained. By now, my razor sharp dingo teeth tore up the block of cheese and I had swallowed it.I wasn't a big fan of cheese but it was way better than my mom's cooking.

"Gee Shifty, how are you gonna come on the picnic if you broke you leg?" Blinky asked me.

My throat tightened up and my eyes stung with hot tears, "I won't be able to come." I sniffled, "And I was SO looking forward to it. I've never been on a picnic before." I whined.

Suddenly, my angry mother opened to door to my room, "OUT! OUT OUT OUT! Out!" My mom screamed as she tried attacking my friends with a broom. She then hit Marcia with the broom so hard that Marcia went flying, "I like to make a clean sweep of them! HAHAHA!" My mother laughed, "That'll teach you not to come upsetting my boy, now get!" My mother snarled as she slammed the door on them.

I turned to my mother with sadness in my eyes, "But...but Ma, they're my friends."

Suddenly, Blinky came up to my window, "Don't worry, Shifty. You'll be able to come to the picnic somehow, I promise."

"Just ignore them, they're just making things up to play with your feelings." My mother said.

I looked to my mother and I was crying with bitter tears streaming down my face as I watched her tear up the flowers Nutsy gave me into little pieces, crushing them and ripping their petals apart.

"And what have I told you about crying, Shifty? Seriously, it's like you were born into the wrong family or something." Ma grumbled as she walked out of my room. And so once again, I buried my face into my pillow and soaked it with my tears, my pillow muffling my sobs as I cried myself to sleep.

That night was just so painful. I even refused to eat dinner I was so upset. I didn't want to eat, I didn't want to play, all I wanted to do was cry. Just cry and cry and cry until I was exhausted. After a painful night, I awoke in my bed, feeling refreshed after the good cry I had.

"Yippee! It's picnic day today!" I cheered.

"Forget it, son. You're not going to any picnic so don't get the idea out." My mother grumbled.

"I am! Blinky promised!" I said.

"Look here, promises are made to be broken. Nobody helps a dingo, except another dingo and that's not often." Ma explained.

There Ma goes again, playing the whole lame race card with me, "Blinky's my mate. He'll come, you just wait and see!" I replied, feeling annoyed.

"You poor fool." Ma replied as she exited the door. I lay in my bed and thought a bit. Maybe my leg was better? I got up off the bed and let out a soft yelp of pain. How wrong I was about that. I lay in my bed and whimpered softly. I waited a few hours, they tickled by so slowly they seemed like a few long days instead. I felt a tear slowly rolling down my cheek. It dawned on me, Blinky wasn't coming. Eventually, I heard a knock at the door. Having lost all hope that Blinky was gonna help me, I was expecting it was going to be Nurse Angelina for another checkup.

Suddenly, my ears pricked up and I hear my mother calling Danny and Meatball to fetch me. Next thing I knew, I was being thrown into a wheelchair and I just lit up like a Christmas tree, "Wow, Blinky! You're great!" I cheered.

Blinky turned to my family, "Come on, you've got to come to the picnic too!"

"And that's an order!" My mother added.

And so, we all attended the picnic, the wedding and the dance. I remember tearing up a little when Mister and Misses koala kissed. Meatball took me for a spin in my wheelchair and after everyone was through dancing, Mister Koala got up on the stage and tapped the microphone, "Attention everyone, I have an announcement to make. This day would have never taken place if it wasn't for a special someone who helped me reunite me with my daughter and that someone is...SHIFTY DINGO!"

I just lit up, Blinky helped push me up to the central stage and to the microphone. Public speaking, not something I was particularly good at.

"H...h...h...hi everyone. I...I...I'd just like to say that it was n-nothing. I'm so...glad that Nutsy has...h-her father back." I blushed a little as everyone cheered and Blinky pulled me away from the microphone.

Nutsy walked up to me and leaned in really close to my face and gave me a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks for bringing my father back, Shifty. You're a real hero." She told me. I began to blush even more, so much so that my blush could be seen through my fur. Nutsy, the most popular girl in class had just kissed me. Wow, I had no idea what to make of it, "Y-you're welcome." I replied.

That night I had a really good sleep, I was even awarded a medal for helping bring Nutsy together with her long lost father. I had the medal framed in my room so I could always remember the good deed I had done. Not all dingoes are bad guys, especially not me. Even though my leg was busted, my heart felt happy. I fell asleep and had the best rest of my life. Someday, I hoped my big brother Danny would understand what it feels like to be good and so will my mother. It's a feeling like no other.

The end.


End file.
